Ce qui a fendu mon corps et mon coeur
by marion.potter.39
Summary: s3x10. Brianna revient du bar et Lizzy constate que cette dernière ne va pas bien du tout...


**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Brianna passa la porte de la modeste chambre. Cette auberge de fortune dégageait un parfum vieilli. Le parquet craquait légèrement sous ses pieds. Elle se dirigea vers la coiffeuse et garda la tête baissée pour ne pas rencontrer le regard de sa bonne.

\- « Tout va bien, Mademoiselle ? , demanda Lizzy qui sentait bien que quelque chose n'allait pas.

\- Laisse-moi, Lizzy. », demanda Brianna.

Lizzy, qui était lovée dans le grand lit à baldaquin de la pièce, se redressa. On peinait à la voir au milieu de ces douillets coussins et de ces épaisses couvertures. Elle avait ces yeux larmoyants des cockers, la comparaison était d'autant plus éloquente que ses fins cheveux lâchés semblaient en tout point semblables aux oreilles de ces fidèles compagnons.

\- « Mademoiselle, il vous a fait du mal ?

\- Laisse-moi, Lizzy ! », ordonna Brianna.

Le ton était sec. Brianna se souffrirait pas de cet acharnement de questions.

Lizzy se ratatina machinalement sous les draps. Elle entendit Brianna réprimer un gémissement plaintif. Lizzy ne parvenait pas à dire un mot de plus. Elle se contenta de regarder Brianna se dévêtir.

Brianna ôta sa robe et la laissa choir à ses pieds. Ses mouvements étaient lents, saccadés elle essayait de rendre l'amplitude de ses gestes le plus strictement nécessaire.

Lizzy étouffa un cri de stupeur. S'étant affranchie de sa robe, il était possible de voir la blouse blanche et les jupons blancs qui constituaient les sous-vêtements. Une effroyable tache écarlate déchirait le vêtement. Brianna se délesta de ces derniers tissus. Sa peau fine et blanche était à présent maculée d'ecchymoses violacés, preuves incontestables de la violence endurée.

Brianna se recroquevilla légèrement, non par pudeur de son corps, mais tétanisée par le souvenir vivace de ses mains sur son corps.

Elle se tourna vers la coiffeuse, prenant garde à ne pas regarder ce corps qui l'acculait d'une culpabilité illégitime. Elle prit l'éponge qui baignait dans une bassine d'eau et frotta son corps douloureux et fit disparaître son odeur, et vit disparaître son empreinte. L'eau froide endormait la fièvre de la douleur, lui donnant quelques répits.

Après cette brève toilette dont l'effet n'avait pas été aussi salutaire qu'elle l'eut souhaité, Brianna tira les draps et se coucha, sous le regard soucieux de Lizzy.

Brianna creusa les draps pour sy ensevelir, la tête enfouie dans ses épaules, ses membres pressés au plus près de son corps pour en éprouver les limites et la consistance.

« Mademoiselle ? »

Brianna se tassa plus encore, si des fois cela était possible. Elle ne voulait pas en parler, elle ne voulait pas se souvenir. Elle voulait enterrer cette agonie avec elle. Elle ne voulait pas conter cette litanie d'horreurs.

Lizzy demeurait hésitante. Elle ne devait pas avoir parlé assez fort pour que sa maîtresse l'entende. Elle posa doucement sa main sur son épaule pour attirer son attention.

« Ne me touche pas. »

Lizzy retira aussitôt sa main, brûlée par l'ardeur sèche de ces paroles.

\- « Il est temps de dormir, somma Brianna.

\- Mais, Mademoiselle... »

Cette voix perpétuellement larmoyante piqua Brianna au vif. Lizzy de son côté sentait qu'elle devait insister quand bien même sa nature peureuse lui intimait le silence.

« Il vous a fait du mal ? »

Brianna sentit son cœur la brûler. Un haut de cœur amer lui lacéra la gorge.

« Il vous a... Il vous a... _violé_ ? »

Jamais mot ne fut plus difficile à prononcer que celui-ci. Cependant, Lizzy devait admettre qu'elle préférait voir le mot s'envoler au loin plutôt que d'empoisonner davantage son esprit soucieux.

Brianna se redressa d'un coup. Lizzy se raidit. Sa maîtresse se tourna vers la domestique.

« Je t'ai dit de te taire ! »

Elle accompagna le geste à la parole et leva bien haut la main. Si Lizzy ne pouvait comprendre son besoin de silence, elle lui donnerait des mots plus parlants.

Lizzy attrapa sa main au vol, avant que cette dernière ne heurte sa bouche.

\- « Mademoiselle !, s'offensa Lizzy.

\- Mais arrête !, implora Brianna avec rage. Laisse-moi ! »

Elle se débattit. Mais Lizzy attrapa son autre main.

\- « Il faut vous calmer, Mademoiselle !

\- Ne me dis pas ce que je dois faire ! »

Brianna tira pour se dégager mais Lizzy tint bon. Elle se redressa à son tour. Devant la virulence de sa maîtresse, elle la vit tant bien que mal basculer sur le dos. Brianna hurla. Elle enfonça ses ongles dans les mains blanches de sa dame de compagnie. Elle avait le diable au corps, l'enfer dans l'âme.

« Mademoiselle... » pleura-t-elle, désemparée.

Brianna se cabrait comme une bête sauvage. Sa détresse ne pouvait s'exprimer par des mots. Sentir le matelas sur son dos la brûlait au fer rouge. Son corps entier se raidissait. Son cœur mourrait. Son âme appelait au secours.

Lizzy se pencha sur elle et la prit dans ses bras. Le contact, même séparé par le tissu blanc de leurs chemises de nuit, irradiait Brianna plus que le soleil. Ce contact aurait dû être salvateur, or il n'était que synonyme de destruction en cet instant. Sentir un corps contre le sien était insupportable. Elle le revoyait lui, il se déshabillait, la tenait...

« Non ! Je t'en supplie ! Lizzy, Non ! »

La voix de Brianna mourut, étouffé par des sanglots incontrôlables qui secouait son corps de soubresauts. Elle avait du mal à respirer. Elle enfonça ses ongles dans le dos de Lizzy.

« Laisse-moi, laisse-moi... » sanglota Brianna.

Épuisée, sous le choc, vaincue, les bras de Mademoiselle restèrent ballants sur le dos de Lizzy.

« Il ne vous fera plus de mal, je vous le promets. »

Lizzy resta ainsi quelques instants puis s'allongea sur le flanc, à ses côtés, la prit contre elle et, tandis que Brianna évacuait son chagrin à grandes eaux, elle lui caressa les cheveux.

Le corps torturé de Brianna s'apaisa. Elle parvint à maîtriser son souffle et son cœur. En dépit de ces souvenirs cauchemardesques qui assaillaient encore son esprit, elle était en mesure de se rendre compte qu'ici et maintenant, elle était en sécurité.

\- « Oui, répondit Brianna dans un souffle. Il m'a fait du mal.

\- Il sera puni, promit Lizzy d'une assurance qu'on ne lui connaissait pas, Il sera puni de la main des hommes et de la main de Dieu. »

Lizzy, pensive, songea alors que le destin de sa maîtresse aurait pu être le sien, si elle n'avait pas fui l'Écosse...

* * *

**Merci d'avoir lu.**

**J'ai écrit ce passage parce que j'étais frustrée que Lizzy laisse Brianna sans la questionner davantage.**

**A bientôt.**


End file.
